Alegria Dividida
by Misao-chan
Summary: Heero pensa que é suficientemente feliz. Mas e se de repente ele percebesse que precisa mais disso do que pensava? E quanto a Duo? Por que com ele seria diferente? Duas almas buscando calor, finalmente se encontram. - 12, Fluffy, fic de Pascoa


** Alegria Dividida **

**Avisos:-** One-shot , Heero Pov, pós Endless-Waltz, light-light-angst, Fluffy até não poder mais, SAP para a Páscoa

**Casais:-** 1+2+1

**Spoilers:-** não, nem unzinho sequer.

**Disclaimer:-** Ontem, Duo, Heero e eu saímos para comprar ovos de Páscoa, mas eles insistiam que não podiam comprar algo que não sabiam como era por dentro e começaram a abrir vários deles para 'verificar' como eram...sendo que a lei do mercado é a de 'quem abre, paga' tive de vender meus direitos autorais para pagar a brincadeira toda TT ... portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Mas pelo menos agora eu tenho um monte de chocolates, o Duo e o Heero...hmmm, o que posso fazer com isso? tendo idéias para lemons  
Ah sim, e isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:-** Essa fic é mais uma one-shot temática, dessa vez o tema é a Páscoa. Vontade de escrever um fic de Páscoa sinceramente não me faltava, mas a verdade é que o feriado veio a calhar e me ajudou a colocar em perspectiva uma outra idéia que já estava guardada no estoque a algum tempo. Então, da união das minhas idéias prévias com um chocolate que simplesmente exige a presença de muita e muita doçura, nasceu esse pequeno bebê fluffy de doer os dentes. Mas, ok, sou eu! O que mais vocês esperavam além de um Fluffy açucarado? Essa é a minha especialidade!

**Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários**

** Hey Thie, pode começar a ficar rosa, vermelha e então roxa a ponto de pensar que vai explodir na frente do computador. Por que, ora ora, adivinha só? Esse fic aqui é dedicado especialmente para você! Eu não disse que , se o correio não me deixa mandar ovos para o Japão, eu dou um outro jeito? Acabei de dar! **

**Espero do fundo do coração que você goste! Feliz Páscoa querida!**

Tínhamos acabado de sair de mais um de nossos muitos almoços juntos. Dessa vez, havia sido um restaurante italiano há algumas quadras abaixo do quartel general dos Preventers. Não muito longe e nem muito perto. Um local com uma comida impressionantemente decente, ainda mais considerando o preço que eles cobravam pelas refeições.

Seria mais um desses locais que poderíamos colocar na lista de 'acertos' de Duo.

Com precisão religiosa, pelo menos uma vez por semana, tentávamos conhecer um local diferente, e apesar de ser sempre eu quem tomava a iniciativa de convidá-lo para o almoço, era sempre ele que escolhia o local para onde iríamos.

As escolhas de Duo porém, nem sempre consistiam em acertos, e depois de uma fatídica e mal-sucedida visita a um restaurante Tailandês – que fez com que eu ficasse os dois dias seguintes em uma dieta a base de chá de camomila, bolacha de água e sal e anti-ácidos para recuperar os danos a meu estômago – era de se esperar que eu tivesse colocado um breque no ato de deixar com que ele escolhesse o restaurante.

Mas eu não havia feito isso. E nem tinha qualquer intenção de fazê-lo.

Minhas razões para sustentar essa situação sempre foram um pouco estranhas. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que admitiria, em alto e bom som, que o ato de deixar com que Duo se divertisse na tarefa de escolher um restaurante que aos seus olhos seria capaz de servir algo apropriado, tanto para mim quanto para ele, de uma for muito estranha...me alegrava.

Mas não era uma alegria qualquer, isso eu podia dizer com toda certeza.

Por que é óbvio que existem tipos diferentes de alegria.

Existe aquela alegria inesperada de quando recebemos uma surpresa ou notícia boa; a alegria quase incontrolável de quando acordamos para um dia completamente azul e ensolarado; a alegria sutil e levemente melancólica que sentimos ao ver uma criança brincando em um parque, sabendo que ela terá de viver num mundo que ainda há de enfrentar muitos problemas...

E existe essa alegria completamente estranha e ao mesmo tempo única, que sinto ao ver Duo fazer determinadas coisas. É como se o simples fato dele conseguir se divertir com coisas tão pequenas, fosse capaz de – alguma forma – me contagiar. Claro, não é como se eu sentisse o mesmo prazer que ele sente em fazer essas coisas. Mas é como se eu pudesse participar de sua alegria, fazer parte dela, e apesar de não entender completamente minhas vontades quanto a isso, é um sentimento que eu busco com unhas e dentes.

Essa alegria 'roubada' com a qual ele me presenteia regularmente sem nem sequer ter conhecimento disso.

E é por isso que me deixo ser arrastado regularmente para restaurantes estranhos, que causam danos provavelmente irreparáveis a meu estômago e outras pequenas aventuras cotidianas.

Como o que eu podia pressentir que teríamos hoje.

Na saída do restaurante pude perceber que Duo não estava voltando pelo mesmo caminho que havíamos feito na ida, e presumi que ele ou estava testando caminhos novos ou – a opção que era mais provável – tinha alguma segunda parada em mente. Quando ele estacionou dentro de um supermercado, minhas suspeitas foram preenchidas.

'Eu preciso comprar algumas coisas, Heero. Não pretendo demorar', ele disse, e então já abrindo a porta para sair de dentro do carro, 'Quer ir comigo ou vai ficar aqui?'.

'Eu te acompanho', respondi, automaticamente retirando o cinto de segurança e abrindo a porta do meu lado. Acompanhar Duo em suas compras era sempre uma ótima oportunidade para se aprender uma coisa ou outra.

Essa não era a primeira vez que acompanhava-o na tarefa de preencher um carrinho de supermercado, e nas ocasiões anteriores na qual eu havia feito isso, sempre acabávamos nos vendo no meio de conversas de conteúdo muito peculiar.

Debates sobre o porque de todos os desinfetantes terem cheiro de pinho, da razão para a existência de cereais sem açúcar (uma vez que eles precisam de açúcar, do caso contrário não são cereais, segundo a teoria de Duo), e do por quê de não fazermos bolo de coco em nossas casas, mas comprarmos ele pronto (já que não temos como encontrar a matéria prima facilmente, segundo minha teoria). Essas são algumas discussões que posso citar de memória.

Mas hoje eu podia notar que Duo havia vindo as compras com um objetivo em mente. Posso dizer isso por que em geral ele costuma arrastar o carrinho despreocupadamente pelas fileiras e prateleiras, pegando os itens necessários conforme passa por eles – o que geralmente faz com que ele esqueça algum item que me vejo obrigado a emprestar mais tarde.

Hoje porém, ele pegou uma cesta, sinal de que realmente não compraria muitas coisas, e dirigiu-se decididamente a prateleira de...doces?

Não pude deixar de achar a atitude um tanto quanto estranha. Não que Duo não seja uma pessoa fã de doces, muito pelo contrário. Ele é simplesmente louco por chocolates, de todos os tipos. Eu suponho que seja alguma herança de sua infância, algo que provavelmente ele só tinha a chance de comer em ocasiões muito especiais.

E é por essa minha suspeita, que não me espanta o fato de que Duo não come chocolate.

Na verdade ele come, em raras ocasiões. Como se...como se...se tivesse medo de ficar mal acostumado, provavelmente para o caso de algo acontecer, fazendo com que mais uma vez ele não possa ter acesso ao coisas que gosta.

É um sentimento com o qual só alguém que foi privado de alguma coisa, por uma enorme quantidade de tempo, pode simpatizar.

E por essa razão em particular, não pude deixar de me impressionar quando assisti a meu parceiro de Preventers nos últimos oito meses, aquele que só se dava a luxo de comer chocolate cerca de uma vez a cada três meses, caminhar decididamente até uma prateleira e dela retirar nada mais nada menos do que sete barras de meio quilo de chocolate cada.

Limpei minha garganta com o intuito de chamar sua atenção, e certo como o dia, isso fez com que meu companheiro olhasse em minha direção.

'Hmmm...Duo. Posso perguntar o que você pretende fazer que exija quantidades simplesmente massivas de chocolate?' Eu tinha...praticamente certeza de que ele não podia, possivelmente, pretender comer tudo aquilo sozinho. Ou assim eu esperava. Por que se fosse isso que ele pretendia...alguma coisa provavelmente não estava correta.

Felizmente, para meu imenso alívio, Duo mais do que rapidamente colocou uma última barra em sua cesta de compras e nos moveu na direção do caixa para pagamento enquanto me explicava. 'Ah, não se preocupe, Heero. Isso tudo aqui não é para mim. É para uma ocasião.'

'Uma ocasião?', perguntei, não totalmente satisfeito com aquela resposta. 'Que tipo de ocasião?'

'Hmmmmm, é difícil de explicar', ele respondeu, colocando os itens de sua cesta sobre a bandeja do caixa, e rapidamente colocando o valor correto junto as compras. 'Por que você não vem até a minha casa hoje, depois do expediente, e eu te mostro do que se trata?'

Como se a situação me deixasse qualquer outra alternativa.

'Ok. As sete e meia?', respondi simplesmente.

'Isso.' , ele disse, um sorriso misteriosamente satisfeito brincando em seu rosto enquanto ele olhava suas compras.

Voltamos para o quartel conversando sobre outros assuntos, os quilos de chocolate praticamente esquecidos numa sacola de papel no banco de trás. Lancei-lhes um último olhar curioso antes de descer do carro quando chegamos no HQ do Preventers, e fui capaz de esquecê-los com sucesso pelo restante do dia.

Isso, é claro, até o momento em que me encontrei na porta da casa de Duo, com o cheiro de chocolate permeando todo o ar do longo corredor de apartamentos no prédio qual ele morava.

Duo abriu a porta vestindo um avental amarelo com um desenho de enormes tomates e cebolas estampados na frente, o que rapidamente me lembrou de uma de nossas muitas discussões no mercado; uma na qual debatemos a razão exata do por que de não existirem aventais com estampas que não fossem ridículas.

Isso por si só teria me relembrado a razão pela qual eu estava visitando Duo no dia de hoje.

Todavia, as mãos deles, cobertas de um líquido marrom espesso, que só podia ser uma única coisa, já me adiantavam parcialmente a natureza do que eu estaria descobrindo em minha visita de hoje.

'Entre, Heero, entre. Feche a porta atrás de você, sim?', ele disse, mantendo suas mãos para cima, e caminhando com eficiência para a cozinha. Fiz o que me foi mandado, notando rapidamente que a maçaneta da porta tinha pequenas manchas marrons, muito provavelmente nos locais aonde ele tinha colocado as pontas de seus dedos.

Caminhei até a cozinha e assim que entrei, parei subitamente, depois de muito tempo, perdido com relação aos meus arredores.

O local parecia um verdadeiro campo de batalha, com três panelas borbulhando no forno, a pia completamente coberta de manchas de chocolate, as duas portas do freezer abertas, e mais uma infinidade de estranhas formas redondas espalhadas por toda e qualquer superfície sobre a qual pudessem ser colocadas.

'Duo, mas o quê...?' comecei a perguntar, apenas para ser interrompido.

'Que diabos estou fazendo?', ele respondeu, rindo suavemente diante da minha óbvia confusão. 'Estou me preparando para a Páscoa, Heero. Era para isso que servia todo o chocolate que comprei hoje a tarde.'

Essa parte já havia ficado um tanto quanto clara para mim, uma vez que havia chocolate por toda parte, mas a explicação que ele havia me dado sobre aparentes preparativos, não me dizia muita coisa. 'Está se preparando para o quê?'

'Para a Páscoa, Heero. Ovos de chocolate, coelhos, nada disso te diz nada?', ele perguntou, tirando uma das panelas do forno e trazendo-a em direção a mesa, no meio da cozinha.

'Na verdade não', respondi, imediatamente pegando um dos muitos panos espalhados, dobrando-o e colocando sobre um dos cantos da mesa para que o calor da panela não trincasse o vidro da mesa.

'Oh, sim,' meu amigo respondeu, colocando a panela sobre o pano. 'Eu me esqueci que você não é católico e não costumava comemorar esse tipo de coisa quando criança.', ele respondeu, suspirando e lançando um olhar quase pesaroso em minha direção.

'Você se importa de explicar?', perguntei, puxando uma das cadeiras para sentar exatamente a sua frente na mesa.

'Não, de jeito nenhum', ele disse, sentando-se e puxando uma das formas para perto de si. Em seguida ele começou a cuidadosamente passar um tipo de óleo na parte de dentro da forma, enquanto eu observava suas ações e esperava pacientemente para que ele começasse a se explicar.

'Você se lembra quando te contei a respeito do Natal?', ele perguntou, levantando a panela cuidadosamente por suas hastes, e derramando uma boa quantidade de seu conteúdo sobre a forma.

'Sim, lembro', respondi, um pouco fascinando pela dança do líquido diante de meus olhos. 'O nascimento de Jesus e a razão dos presentes, certo?'

'Certo', ele continuou, voltando a panela para sua posição original e rapidamente pegando a forma cheia em mãos para em seguida cuidadosamente movê-la fazendo com que o chocolate se espalhasse de forma homogênea. ' Eu cheguei a te contar que ele morreu?'

'Chegou', falei, ainda observando cuidadosamente enquanto ele repetia o mesmo procedimento com uma outra fôrma. 'E depois ressuscitou, depois de alguns dias, era isso?', continuei, me lembrando aos poucos dos dados a respeito da história.

'Isso mesmo. Quem diria que você realmente ouve as coisas que eu falo?', ele falou, me lançando uma piscadela com um dos olhos, diante da qual simplesmente suspirei tentando soar irritado e falhando completamente. 'De qualquer forma, a Páscoa é a comemoração do dia em que Jesus ressuscitou.'

'Certo', respondi, pesando as informações em minha mente tentando ligar umas e outras enquanto Duo mais uma vez espalhava chocolate pela superfície côncava que tinha em mãos. 'E o que isso tudo tem a ver com chocolate? '

'É uma festa que simboliza o renascimento, Heero', ele falou calmamente, como se estivesse explicando a uma criança de cinco anos. 'E é por isso que nessa época do ano presenteamos nossos entes queridos com ovos feitos de chocolate.' , ele concluiu, colocando duas formas diante dos meus olhos para que eu notasse que, de fato, juntas elas formariam uma estrutura oval perfeita.

Com isso Duo caminhou até o freezer com as duas fôrmas em mãos, e após cuidadosamente colocá-las sobre uma das prateleiras, retornou a mesa, limpando as mãos no avental.

'E aonde entram os coelhos?', perguntei, genuinamente curioso ao me lembrar que ele havia citado coelhos, minha mente não conseguindo fazer a ligação entre eles e os ovos.

'Os coelhos trazem os ovos para a crianças.' Ele respondeu, olhando-me como se isso fosse completamente óbvio.

'Os coelhos?', respondi, dessa vez auxiliando-o enquanto ele mais uma vez levantava a panela. 'Você quer dizer que coelhos botam ovos que são feitos de chocolate, para as crianças?', indaguei enquanto segurava a forma na qual ele jogava o chocolate.

'Exatamente!', ele disse, um toque de triunfo entrando em sua voz, e um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

'Mas isso é ridículo, Duo. Coelhos são mamíferos. Mamíferos não botam ovos. Répteis e aves botam ovos. Mas nenhuma espécie catalogada de réptil ou ave é conhecida por botar ovos feitos de chocolate e...' comecei a dizer, completamente surpreso com o nível de infantilidade das afirmações prévias de meu companheiro.

'Mas é LÓGICO que eu sei de tudo isso, Heero', ele me interrompeu com um suspiro exasperado, me perguntando com os olhos se eu achava que ele era algum tipo de idiota.

'E os outros católicos, não?', perguntei, genuinamente preocupado, e pensando seriamente em levar o caso ao conhecimento da General Une. Afinal, se as pessoas de uma determinada religião estavam alienadas a ponto de acreditar em algo tão claramente fantasioso, podíamos estar tratando com um caso de lavagem cerebral que já vinha acontecendo a milênios debaixo de nossos narizes.

'Não, Heero, é claro que não.', Duo respondeu, parecendo levemente irritado. Nisso, mais duas formas foram levadas ao freezer e ele me deu as costas. Quando retornou, um suspiro já tinha feito com que o semblante de irritação tivesse deixado sua face.

'As crianças acreditam nisso, Heero. Só elas. Elas realmente acreditam que o coelho da páscoa vai vir de lugar algum, pulando com uma cesta cheia de ovos de chocolate, e presentear cada uma delas.', ele concluiu, um olhar de triunfo passando por seus olhos quando ele percebeu que eu finalmente havia compreendido.

Alguns momentos de silêncio se passaram enquanto eu considerava essa nova informação, momentos nos quais Duo continuou colocando chocolate em mais uma dupla de fôrmas.

'Então', finalmente conclui, 'O coelho da páscoa é como o Papai Noel. Mas ao invés de trazer presentes para as crianças que são boas, ele traz ovos feitos de chocolate.'

'Algo assim', ele respondeu. 'Com a diferença de que no Natal comemoramos o nascimento de Jesus, e na Páscoa, seu renascimento.'

'Mas se ambas as datas são como se fossem aniversários, o certo não seria presentear o aniversariante? E, uma vez que não existe prova científica completamente concreta de que Jesus realmente...', comecei a indagar, tentando tirar o maior número de dados possíveis das novas informações que tinha acabado de adquirir.

'Heero, pare!', Duo interrompeu, levantando uma mão suja de marrom, sinal que imediatamente obedeci.

'Não fique pensando e analisando e questionando. Não é assim que o cérebro de uma criança funciona. Elas apenas gostam de ganhar presentes, assim como todo mundo. Talvez até mais', ele falou, raspando o chocolate do fundo da panela com uma grande colher.

'Pense nesses feriados como uma bela desculpa para você presentear as pessoas que mais gosta.' , ele falou depois de algum tempo, e me dando um sorriso, voltou ao freezer.

'Você...costumava ganhar chocolate quando era menor?', perguntei, um pouco hesitante, podendo ver o exato instante no qual seus ombros endureceram diante da pergunta inesperada.

Um momento depois, ele relaxou. 'Sim, mas não muito. A irmã Helen costumava comprar um ou dois ovos por ano, de acordo com o dinheiro que tivéssemos disponíveis na época.'

Ele saiu da frente da geladeira e sentou-se a minha frente novamente, olhando diretamente em meus olhos. 'Nós éramos muitos e...isso dificultava.'. Ele abandonou meu olhar para ao invés disso encarar suas mãos sobre a mesa. Eu senti uma falta quase física daquele contato. 'Mas a irmã Helen sempre cuidava para que todos ganhassem pelo menos um pedaço. Ela mesma dividia os ovos em quantas partes fossem necessárias, todas iguais, para que ninguém fosse injustiçado.'

'Nós também íamos ver os coelhos numa pequena fazenda próxima. Eles ficavam lá o ano todo, mas as crianças não podiam vê-los por que eles eram extremamente raros em L2. Só na Páscoa é que o dono do lugar deixava que nos aproximássemos.', ele continuou, seus olhos cobertos pela névoa gentil da memória. 'Coelhos são os animais mais adoráveis que existem. A pele deles é...tão branca...tão macia...'

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo depois disso, até que todas aquelas ações tornaram-se repentinamente claras em minha mente.

'Você vai dar ovos de chocolate para as crianças do orfanato da igreja?', perguntei.

'Sim, eu vou.' Ele respondeu levantando sua cabeça por um momento para olhar para mim, em seguida voltando seus olhos para suas mãos. 'Você...você quer ir...comigo?', ele perguntou, e a hesitação em sua voz fez meu coração contrair dentro do peito, como se a mera idéia dele considerar que eu pudesse lhe negar isso fosse um grande absurdo.

'Mas é claro.' Respondi, pegando suas mãos e envolvendo-as nas minhas, como que para pontuar minhas palavras. 'Vai ser como no Natal'.

'Sim', ele respondeu, depois ter ficado algum tempo em silêncio, e de um momento estranho no qual vi algo muito forte passar por seus olhos.

Então ele pareceu recuperar-se por completo, e antes que eu pudesse pensar em sequer tentar decifrar o que havia sido aquela luz, um grande sorriso havia substituído-a. 'Mas talvez seja um pouco mais complicado do que no Natal. Crianças tendem a perder o controle quando se trata de quilos e quilos de chocolate.', ele falou rindo. 'Me ajuda com isso?', ele terminou, apontando para a segunda panela sobre o forno.

'Claro' falei simplesmente, pegando um pano e indo em direção a panela.

Durante toda a tarde, trabalhei com Duo na produção dos ovos de páscoa. É um processo que não chega a ser completamente mecânico – uma vez que chocolate é uma coisa que aparentemente pode ser muito traiçoeira – mas é certamente o tipo de tarefa repetitiva o suficiente para que você fique em um estado um pouco introspectivo.

Duo tratou de preencher o silêncio com contos engraçados a respeito de adultos em roupas de coelho e ovos derretidos. Mas enquanto um de meus ouvidos estava completamente sintonizado no que ele dizia e no tom controlado de sua voz, outra parte de meu cérebro facilmente divagou para outros lugares e situações completamente diferentes daquelas.

Eu estava me lembrando do Natal.

No Natal, algo parecido havia acontecido. Duo havia comprado presentes para todas as vinte crianças do orfanato da igreja próxima ao complexo de apartamentos aonde ele residia. Eu havia sido intimado a acompanhá-lo e observar o comportamento dos 'pequenos monstrinhos' como ele mesmo gostava de chama-los.

E embora tenha sido fascinante ver o brilho nos olhos das crianças enquanto abriam entusiasmadamente cada um dos pacotes meticulosamente preparados por Duo, o brilho nos olhos dele, era muito mais fascinante para mim.

Na época, eu não conseguia compreender por completo aquele brilho, nem tampouco a razão pela qual ele parecia me impressionar tanto. Me cativar tanto.

Eu tinha a nítida impressão de que não conseguiria fazê-lo mesmo agora, mas esperava que talvez repetir a experiência na Páscoa, fosse capaz de me dar alguma luz quanto a isso.

Terminamos de colocar todo o chocolate sobre as inúmeras formas, e quando essa tarefa finalmente chegou a seu fim, os primeiros ovos que haviam sido colocados no freezer, já estavam bons o suficiente para ser embrulhados no papel celofane colorido que Duo havia comprado.

Em certa altura da noite, por volta de quinze para a uma, paramos para jantar, notando que havíamos passado todos os minutos desde a minha chegada completamente submersos da tarefa de fazer e embrulhar os ovos, e nos instalamos com dois pratos de sanduíche e duas latas de cerveja sobre o sofá da sala.

Acordei muitas horas depois, com meu pescoço sobre um dos braços do sof�, e um peso não familiar sobre meu corpo.

Olhei para baixo apenas para notar que havia dormido no sof�, tendo caído para um dos lados durante a noite, e que Duo havia caído diretamente sobre mim, sua cabeça sobre meu peito e um de seus braços automaticamente abraçando minha cintura.

Naquele instante pensei no quão delicioso seria poder acordar todos os dias daquela forma. Completamente envolvido num calor confortável o suficiente para te fazer esquecer dos desconfortos causados pelo ato de dormir em um sofá em uma posição estranha.

Pensei por um momento em não acordar Duo, tentando prolongar aquele momento por tanto tempo quanto fosse possível, mas antes mesmo de conseguir concluir esse pensamento, fui alertado por sua movimentação sobre mim, provavelmente tendo sido acordado pelo meu movimento. Tratei de me manter o mais quieto possível, tendo toda intenção de que ele acordasse sem notar que eu havia acordado antes. Eu pretendia evitar o embaraço que essa situação traria para ele.

E após alguns instantes, exatamente como eu havia previsto, Duo moveu-se de forma mais brusca, esfregando a pele de seu rosto suavemente contra meu peito e suspirando longamente um momento antes de afastar-se de mim como se tivesse sido picado por um inseto venenoso.

Esperei ouvir pelos sons que me diziam que ele havia levantado e provavelmente ido até a cozinha para fazer um pouco de café, e comecei a me mover, fingindo da melhor maneira possível sequer ter notado que ele havia dormido em cima de mim, embora os lugares nos quais ele tinha estado encostado agora formigassem.

'Bom dia', ele falou olhando para mim do batedor da porta. 'Pronto para enfrentar alguns monstrinhos?', ele completou com um sorriso sonolento.

'Bom dia', respondi, minha voz igualmente rouca e sonolenta, 'Eu tenho que informar que só posso enfrentá-los depois de uma boa xícara de café.'

'Está a caminho', ele respondeu, voltando para dentro da cozinha. 'A sua escova está na segunda gaveta do banheiro. Pode ir até o meu quarto e pegar outra roupa se quiser.'

'Ok', falei enquanto já me encaminhava para o banheiro.

Não era incomum que eu dormisse no apartamento de Duo – o que explicava a presença de uma escova extra em seu banheiro. Da mesma forma, não era difícil encontrá-lo dormindo no meu. Não éramos exatamente o que poderia ser chamado de 'vizinhos', mas ao mesmo tempo, não morávamos tão longe.

A verdade é que dormir no apartamento de Duo me trazia um tipo de... satisfação. Claro que o sofá não era o melhor do locais para se ter uma noite de sono decente. Mas se por um lado o sofá não era um local confortável, o apartamento em si, praticamente gritava o nome de 'Duo', o que por si só transmitia um conforto e energia positiva enormes.

Eu me atreveria a dizer que ele provavelmente sentia algo semelhante quando dormia no meu apartamento. Caso contrário, não faríamos questão de não sair com os dois carros nas constantes ocasiões nas quais saíamos juntos.

Saí do quarto de Duo vestindo uma de suas calças jeans pretas e uma camisa pólo azul clara, apenas para chegar na cozinha e surpreendê-lo embrulhando o que parecia ser o último dos ovos. Ele estava cuidadosamente passando uma fita prateada em um ovo com um embrulho azul escuro.

'Está pronto?', ele perguntou, assim que notou minha presença. Lhe respondi com um simples aceno de cabeça que sim, e com isso fui recompensado com uma caneca de café borbulhante e sem açúcar.

Duo terminava de preparar sua própria caneca de café com leite quando lhe indaguei, 'Conseguiu terminar todos?'

'Sim, esse foi o último', ele respondeu, parecendo absolutamente cansado, e ao mesmo tempo, extremamente feliz. 'Essas crianças vão ter a melhor páscoa de suas vidas.', ele falou então, e alguma coisa em meus olhos fez com que eu imediatamente acreditasse em suas palavras.

Terminamos nossas respectivas canecas em silêncio, e em seguida aguardei para que Duo se trocasse e pudéssemos finalmente carregar seu carro com os ovos. Eram cerca de nove horas da manhã. Cedo o bastante para que os ovos não derretessem, ao mesmo tempo em que não era o suficiente para que as crianças e funcionários do orfanato não estivessem acordados.

Colocamos todos os presentes no carro e partimos, chegando rapidamente em nosso destino, após menos de vinte minutos.

Antes mesmo de entrarmos na pequena casa anexa a igreja, onde as crianças dormiam, já era possível ouvir seus gritos animados. Elas provavelmente estavam esperando por essa visita.

Mas antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta, Duo parou meus movimentos, colocando um de seus dedos sobre os lábios num gesto universal que dizia que eu fizesse silêncio. Em seguida ele nos guiou até os fundos do orfanato, e não pude deixar de notar que no meio do pequeno quintal havia uma grande cesta vazia.

Mais difícil ainda era não notar as pequenas marcas brancas no chão que pareciam vir de dentro da casa.

'Duo, mas o que...?', comecei a perguntar, mas pela segunda vez em menos de um dia, fui arrastado silenciosamente e sem respostas para um pequeno emaranhado de arbustos a alguns metros da cesta.

Ao ver minha expressão confusa e irritada, Duo simplesmente apontou para os ovos que agora encontravam-se dentro da cesta e falou. 'Fique vendo.'

Postei-me a seu lado atentamente observando os ovos e esperando que algo acontecesse. Quando finalmente comecei a pensar que aquilo era uma piada sem graça de meu parceiro, a porta do orfanato se abriu, revelando um pequeno esquadrão correndo em direção a cesta, obviamente seguindo as marcas brancas do chão.

'Mas...mas como?', perguntei para Duo, cochichando diretamente em seu ouvido para ser ouvido através da imensidão de pequenos gritos felizes que agora nos rodeava.

'Eu pedi que uma das freiras fizesse isso hoje pela manhã.', ele respondeu, um sorriso imensamente brilhante em seus lábios, 'ela fez o favor de deixar os 'rastros' do coelho.'

E foi quando percebi que as marcas brancas no chão se assemelhavam a marcas de pequenas patas. Patas de coelho. Como eu tinha sido capaz de perder o intuito delas antes, eu não saberia explicar.

As crianças ainda pulavam em volta da cesta de ovos, quando Duo deixou seu esconderijo sem qualquer tipo de aviso e misturou-se a elas. Os gritos aumentaram vertiginosamente, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse notar como, várias crianças rodeavam Duo, pelo menos quatro puxando cada uma de suas pernas, e duas já confortavelmente instaladas em seu colo.

Assisti enquanto Duo lidava pacientemente com cada uma delas, dando atenção individual a cada criança antes de pedir para que todas colocassem-se em fila para receber seus respectivos ovos, os mais novos ficando no inicio da fila de pequenos corpos inquietos para receber seu chocolate.

Observando a interação dele com as crianças, eu não podia deixar de notar que havia sido invadido por um calor extremamente agradável, um sorriso pintando meu rosto involuntariamente.

Eu sabia que essa era a mesma sensação que eu sentia em todas as vezes que deixava Duo fazer algo que obviamente lhe agradava, como os almoços e tantas outras coisas. Aquele calor de assisti-lo sorrir e deliciar-se com simplicidades estava sempre presente, em maior ou menor intensidade. Mas eram apenas nessas ocasiões especiais, como no Natal e agora a Páscoa, que eu podia senti-lo em sua máxima potência, como se a alegria de Duo pudesse estender-se sem limites.

E foi por observá-lo tão de perto naquele momento que eu pude notar que ele parecia fazer o mesmo que eu, com aquelas crianças.

Era como se elas fossem o fogo da alegria, e ele estivesse apenas contentando-se em aquecer-se a distância. Sem nunca poder realmente tocar as chamas.

O que me fez ter a certeza quanto a minha conclusão foi ver o pequeno sorriso melancólico que entrou em seu rosto ao entregar o último ovo a última criança. Ele veio e foi embora em um momento tão rápido, que eu tinha certeza que a única pessoa que havia captado aquele instante, havia sido eu.

Afinal, aquele sorriso não me era completamente estranho. Era o mesmo sorriso que ele havia dado a apenas alguns meses atrás, no Natal, depois de entregar todos os presentes. O mesmo sorriso que ele dava na direção dos papéis sobre sua mesa quando não podíamos almoçar juntos por conta do excesso de trabalho.

O mesmo sorriso que eu o havia visto dar para...mim. Em inúmeras ocasiões.

O sorriso de alguém que foi tirado de perto do fogo e jogado de volta no frio e na escuridão.

Nesse momento cheguei a conclusão estarrecedora que as coisas tinham sido assim até onde eu conseguia me lembrar delas. Duo, sempre e sempre preocupando-se, baseando-se na felicidade alheia para ter a sua, e eu...eu...

Precisava fazer uma coisa com urgência.

Abandonei meu esconderijo nos arbustos e corri direto para a rua, parando o primeiro táxi que pude. Fui diretamente para meu apartamento aonde permaneci apenas o tempo de conectar-me a rede e verificar aonde poderia encontrar uma determinada coisa. Eu apenas esperava que desse tempo...

Na Terra. Eu encontraria o que queria na Terra.

Estávamos trabalhando no HQ de L1 no momento e uma viagem ao planeta não levaria menos do que seis horas.

Calculei que se conseguisse o que queria, o risco seria válido.

Tive tempo apenas de pegar minha carteira com meus documentos antes de sair praticamente voando pela porta em direção ao porto de foguetes, ignorando os toques de meu telefone que haviam começando enquanto eu ainda estava lá dentro.

Retornei para L1 quinze horas depois, completamente exausto e com uma pequena gaiola em mãos.

Mandei que o táxi do porto me levasse diretamente ao prédio de Duo, e ao chegar no local, fiquei chocado ao notar que as luzes do apartamento estavam acessas.

Por um momento minha mente duelou pelo fato de que eu **queria** que ele estivesse acordado, essa sendo a razão pela qual eu havia ido até o apartamento dele em primeiro lugar. Mas por outro lado, uma grande parte de meu cérebro me dizia que as luzes do lar de Duo estarem acessas as duas da manhã do sábado para o domingo, não era um bom sinal. Nem um pouco bom.

Paguei o motorista e fui caminhando lentamente até o apartamento. Coloquei a pequena gaiola no chão e toquei a campainha, espantado com os sons quase imediatos de pés contra o chão que houve imediatamente em seguida.

A porta abriu revelando a imagem de Duo, em um roupão, cabelos desarrumados, e uma expressão que entregava claramente que ele não dormia a muitas horas. Eu suponho que minha expressão não fosse muito diferente.

'Heero!', ele falou ao me ver, 'Aonde diabos você esteve? Você sumiu no meio do orfanato! Não me disse para aonde ia. Simplesmente desapareceu da superfície da colônia. Eu deixei milhares de recados na sua secretária eletrônica, liguei para todas as pessoas que conhecemos, já estava a ponto de pôr os malditos Preventers na sua cola e...'

'Duo', interrompi sua corrente de palavras repentinamente, e ele parou de falar para olhar diretamente em meus olhos. Os seus refletiam uma preocupação profunda, decepção, raiva, e uma enorme quantidade de medo. Os meus...eu só podia torcer para que eles estivessem transmitindo exatamente o que eu queria dizer naquele momento.

'A Páscoa...é no domingo, não é?', perguntei, ajoelhando-me rapidamente no chão para levantar o carregamento que havia trazido comigo até ali.

Ele parou por um momento, confuso diante de minhas palavras. 'É...é sim. Mas...o que isso tudo tem a ver com qualquer coisa, Heero? Por que você...'

'Feliz Páscoa', eu respondi, interrompendo-o uma segunda vez, e passando a pequena casinha de minhas mãos para as suas.

'Mas o que...' ele falou, olhando incredulamente para a caixa de madeira com buracos que tinha em mãos, seus olhos provavelmente temendo duvidar da realidade que ele segurava em suas própria palmas. 'O que é isso?', ele perguntou tremulamente.

'Isso', eu respondi, abrindo a portinha da gaiola e retirando de dentro dela com muito cuidado um pequeno coelho branco. 'É meu presente de Páscoa para você', terminei, colocando a caixa no chão e o coelho sobre as mãos de Duo.

Ele levantou o animal ao nível de seus olhos, como que sem acreditar que realmente estava segurando um coelho em suas mãos. O bicho mexeu seu pequeno nariz varias vezes em resposta.

Pude ver então Duo finalmente segurá-lo com mais força, sentir sua presença, a maciez de seu pêlo.

E um segundo depois o coelhinho estava seguramente aninhado no ombro de Duo, em um abraço dolorosamente gentil.

Esse momento sozinho me preencheu em menos de um segundo daquele calor inconfundível que eu antes buscava e que agora – eu sabia – não podia mais viver sem...eu precisava dele...eu precisava de mais...

'Heero, onde...como...como você conseguiu esse coelho?', Duo perguntou, retirando-me de meus pensamentos.

'Eu tive de ir até a Terra buscá-lo.', respondi, observando enquanto seus olhos arregalavam-se em surpresa. 'Você disse que eu sumi da face da colônia e a verdade é que eu ...realmente sumi, por algumas horas.'

Duo ficou completamente paralisado por alguns momentos apenas me observando, então pareceu finalmente notar que ainda estávamos parados em sua porta.

Cuidadosamente ele colocou o coelho novamente dentro de sua gaiola, e então fez um gesto com a cabeça para que eu entrasse, para só em seguida fechar a porta atrás de mim. Depois disso, ele deu um longo suspiro em um ato que reconheci como sendo uma tentativa clara de tentar estabilizar-se, mas eu não tinha qualquer plano de deixar que ele recuperasse o controle da situação. Eu já estava hesitante o suficiente...não precisava que ele estivesse também completamente...

'Por que você fez isso, Heero?', a pergunta me retirou completamente de meu eixo, assim como o tom alto e claro de esperança contido nela.

'Eu fiz isso por que eu queria, Duo.', respondi simplesmente, mais uma vez rezando internamente para que meus olhos fossem capaz de passar aquilo que eu não sabia se as palavras seriam capazes de transmitir. 'Tudo o que eu precisava era de uma...desculpa.', terminei, lembrando de uma frase que ele mesmo havia me dito não muito tempo atrás. 'E de um pouco de coragem.'

A resposta que tive foi a de uma enorme quantidade de Duo simplesmente caindo sobre meus braços em um abraço desesperado. E conforme seus braços e seu corpo fechavam-se contra mim me envolvendo, eu podia sentir o calor da alegria mais pungente do que nunca, vindo do mais íntimo do meu ser.

E quando Duo lançou seus braços para a parte de trás de meu pescoço e puxou meu rosto contra o seu fazendo com que nossos lábios unissem-se em um beijo cheio de sentimentos durante muito tempo contidos, eu pensei que as chamas fossem me consumir.

Mas ao invés disso elas simplesmente me rodearam, preenchendo-me com uma sensação que continha em si a promessa que eu nunca mais sentiria frio, nunca mais seria afastado daquilo, por tanto tempo quanto durasse a minha própria existência.

De agora em diante, eu não podia mais viver sem ela. Sem ele. Sem o calor que era Duo Maxwell em minha vida.

Separamos nossos lábios apenas para continuar unidos em um abraço, e quando finalmente abri meus olhos com minha cabeça sobre o ombro de Duo, pude notar que em cima da mesa de café de sua sala, havia um ovo.

Um ovo embrulhado em celofane azul e uma faixa prateada.

'Aquilo é...?', perguntei, indicando o ovo com a cabeça, a pergunta fazendo com que ele me soltasse e virasse sua cabeça para olhar sobre o que eu estava falando.

´É...é para você.' Ele respondeu, virando-se novamente em minha direção. 'Eu esperava ter uma chance de poder entregar.'

'A sua chance está bem aqui.', respondi, passando meus braços por sua cintura para mantê-lo exatamente aonde estava.

'Feliz Páscoa, Heero', ele falou então, seus lábios aproximando-se dos meus novamente.

'Feliz Páscoa, Duo', respondi , acabando com a pequena distância entre nós dois e pensando que preferia o gosto de Duo ao do melhor chocolate do mundo.

De agora em diante eu podia dizer com segurança que a alegria roubada transformaria-se em alegria dividida.

FIM

Oh sim, agora me veio a mente o fato de que todas as teorias de Duo e Heero no fic, para variar, são de minha autoria, mas vejam bem, eu não quero ofender nenhum católico fervoroso com o conteúdo de meus fics ok? Todas as impressões colocadas nesse fic são minhas e somente minhas, e não visam ofender as crenças de ninguém...só para ficar claro e tal.

E tirando isso...hmmm...feliz Páscoa a todos? sai jogando chocolate pra cima


End file.
